Speak with You
by ShiNe9519
Summary: Saat aku tak memahami bahasamu, kau tak memahami bahasaku. Hanya dengan ungkapan kita saling mengerti.  Pairing : Han x Hyuk  Just RnR please!


Oh hai readers.. matur nuwun sudah menyempatkan untuk berkunjung dan membaca fanfic saya.*sujud syukur*

Semoga readers mau meninggalkan reviews untuk perkembangan fanfic saya.*amin amin amin*

Atas berkat rahmat yang Kuasa, akhirnya saya bisa membuat fanfic dengan tokoh yang benar dan sesingkat-singkatnya.*?*

Ah.. karena kelamaan penjelasan.. read ajah.. gomawo :3

* * *

><p>TITLE : SPEAK with YOU (inspirasi dari Eunhyuk yang takut ama Hangeng klo lagi ngomong berdua)<p>

RATING : T

PAIRING : Hangeng x Eunhyuk

**_walau mereka bukan milikku, biarkan imajinasi ini membuatku memiliki mereka.*menurut G?*_**

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin berbicara padamu, tapi aku takut kau marah padaku karena aku..<em>

.

.

"Hey, Eunhyuk.." panggil seorang namja yang berdiri disamping namja manis dengan nada aneh.

Namja manis itu atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk menoleh dengan ngerinya ke namja yang lebih tua darinya atau familiarnya dipanggil HanKyung

"N.. ne..? Wa.. waeyo, hy.. hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan terbata menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya. Dia meremas kecil bantal yang berada disampingnya.

HanKyung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan duduk disebelah Eunhyuk, "Kenapa kau menjawab dengan terbata? Apa aku menakutkan? Atau aku berbuat salah?"

Eunhyuk yang masih gugup dan tangan berkeringat. Dia memandang HanKyung, "Anio, hyung.." jawabnya yang kini memberikan senyuman kepada Hyungnya yang berasal dari Cina ini.

.

.

~HanKyung POV

Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ini membuatku harus benar-benar bersabar merasakan bibir manisnya yang berwarna merah plump itu. Tapi.. bersabarlah Tan Hangeng, dia belum menjadi milikmu. Bahkan, apa dia mau menjadi namjachingumu? Dengan dirimu yang tak paham bahasa korea dengan fasih?

Kini kami hanya diam, tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi.. aku tak fasih berbahasa korea, dan dia.. entah kenapa dia hanya diam saja. Itu membuat keadaan yang tak menyenangkan. Padahal, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, keadaan ini?

"HYUKKIE! Ayo kita ke.."

Kami langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Donghae.. namja ikan asin itu tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dan Hyukkie dengan wajah melongo. Diam memahami situasi, itu yang aku baca dari raut wajahnya. Setelah dia tersadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan menunduk.

"Mi.. mianhae.. aku aja Kibum-ah saja.." dia langsung menutup pintu kamar dan keluar dari dorm.

Aku menghela nafasku, aku rasa Donghae paham situasi ini. Mereka tahu aku menyukai namja manis yang sedang menatapku dengan intens kini. Tunggu.. menatapku dengan intens?

"Hyung.. waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku dengan nada yang.. ah! Aku frustasi melihatnya!

~ HanKyung POV END

.

.

Kini mereka hanya saling bertatapan. HanKyung sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan malah terlihat seperti serigala yang kelaparan. Lapar ingin merasakan bibir Eunhyuk yang manis itu.

.

.

~Eunhyuk POV

Akh! Rasanya aku ingin segera lari dari sini. Hankyung-hyung menatapku dan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Jujur, aku takut kalau dia bicara panjang lebar padaku dan aku tak paham dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia pasti akan marah besar. Walau, sesungguhnya.. aku ingin sekali berbicara padanya.

"Kalau tak ada yang dibicarakan, aku mau pergi, hyung. Hari ini aku ada jadwal siaran," aku berbicara padanya! Apa dia paham apa maksudku?

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera berangkat. Kalau terlambat pasti akan dimarahi Leeteuk-hyung.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. "Wo Ai Ni.." langkahku tertahan oleh telapak tangan yang memegang pergelanganku.

Tunggu sebentar.. _Wo Ai Ni_? Bukankah itu bahasa cina. Dan rasanya aku familiar.. aku menoleh padanya. Mencoba menatap wajahnya, mencari arti kata itu.

Hankyung-hyung terlihat sedang berfikir. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah.. Sa.. ranghae.. Lee Hyuk Jae.."

Aku cukup tercekat, apa Hankyung-hyung bercanda? Hei.. disini tak ada _gumiho _yang sedang menangiskan? (?) Bahkan langit diluar tidak berwarna ungukan? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Apa dia tak tahu kalau itu akan membuat aku sakit?

"Jeong.. mal.. saranghae," kini dia berdiri. Berdiri tepat dihadapanku, saling bertatapan hingga hanya tersisa jarak beberapa centimeter. "Aku selalu berusaha mengajakmu bicara. Tapi.. kau selalu saja menghindar. Aku fikir kau..(tentunya dalam bahasa korea dengan nada yang aneh)"

Aku langsung memeluknya erat. Awalnya Hankyung-hyung cukup kaget, hingga akhirnya tangan itu membelai rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang, "U.. u.. u.. uljimma, Hyukkie-ah. Apa, aku berbuat salah?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Anio, hyung. Kau tak salah.."

"Lalu," kini dia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipiku. "Kenapa kau menangis, Hyukkie-ah?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku takut kalau Hyung tak paham sepenuhnya perkataanku. Aku takut Hyung marah dan akhirnya membenciku. Maka dari itu, aku selalu menjauhimu, hyung," jawabku yang tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir seperti sungai han di pipiku.

"Jadi jawabanmu?" tanya Hankyung-hyung sumringah.

Aku menunduk, "Nado saranghae, hyung."

"Apa? Aku tak dengar?"

"Nado saranghae, Tan Hangeng-hyung!" aku langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada lehernya.

Hankyung-hyung mengangkatku, "Hahahaha! Nado, Hyukkie-chagi! Saranghae!"

Aku tersenyum dalam peluknya. Terima kasih Tuhan, telah membuatku bahagia. Dan terima kasih padamu Tan Hangeng-hyung. Kau mau memahami dan menungguku hingga aku mau berbicara padamu.

Mulai saat ini aku akan belajar.. belajar untuk memahami perkataanmu. ^ ^

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya dengan <em>Sistem Kebut Sejam<em> karena cuma memindahka dari kertas ke laptop*plak*

Oh ya.. Chingudeul, please for Reviewsnya.. Makacih.. *tebar cium gratis* *tangan melambai*


End file.
